Chemistry
by LeviJ
Summary: Terra meets a handsome young magician. Funnies and fluff ensue.


Please enjoy, TerraxOC, romantic humory stuff. Please enjoy, review, as all your feedback is most welcomed!

The tall, black haired youth stood on the rock, scanning the cliffs, looking for his target. This was Vincent Shade, magical swordsman for hire. He was currently keeping tabs on someone known only as Terra. A powerful teenage girl, who could control the very earth. Vincent had heard of her battles with the titans, where she smashed rocks against them, or triggered eathquakes. Vincent did not wish to fight her. All he had was a leather trenchcoat, leather fingerless gloves, jeans and some boots for protction, as well as long, midnight black hair which swept over one eye. his motorbike rested next to him. Not that it would be much use in a fight. No, Vincent relied on magic and his swordsmanship to keep him alive. Scanning the cliff one last time, Vincent jumped on his motorbike, and sped off.

It was a few days later, while traversing the rooftops of th city using his freerunning skills, did he see her. A medium height teen, with golden-blonde hair, and cherry red lips. She wore a denim waistcoat over a t-shirt, with black jeans and a flower in her hair. It was her. Terra. Vincent watched her walk in to a shop, then jumped off the building, then walked into the shop.

It was a normal day for Terra, just wandering around the shops, looking for new things. Clothes, jewellery, boyfriends. Whichever. She really wanted a commited guy, who would stay with her. She was browsing the teen fashion section, when an older boy walked in to the aisle. He wore a trench coat, and had hair over one eye. He turned around, looking over Terra's head. She immediately noticed the tight fitting shirt that clad his chest, showing off his abs. He then turned the other way, looking at a suit jacket. Hot and sophisticated. This guy made Terra feel weak at the knees. He had a face full of daredevil bravado and courage.

Vincent stood in the aisle with Terra, wacthing her from the corner of his eye. She was so hot. Vincent was doing everything he could to focus on the suit, using it as a cover. he tried to move slightly, but tumbled, and before he knew it was lying on top of Terra. He rapidly pulled himself up, then offered he his hand up off of the floor. "Incredibly sorry about that." Said Vincent, blushing sheepishly. "N-no problem.." Said Terra, her face rapidly turning pink. Vincent was worried at how much cuter she became when she blushed. He was wondering what to do. Introduce himself? No, not yet. "Hi, my name's Tara, but my friends call my Terra." She said, chirpily. Vincent replied "Why is that, Miss Tara? Surely it is not a name befitting of such beauty?" Vincent promptly mentally scolded him self for being such a flirtatious moron. "T-thank you, Mister?" Said Terra. "Vincent. Vincent Shade. An honour to meet you." He replied.

Terra was elated. She was talking to a drop dead gorgeous guy, and she knew his first name. He had one arm leaning on the clothes rack, the other on his hip. She looked up at him, as she was a bit smaller than him. "So mister Vincent, what are you doing today?" She enquired. "Well I was going to go home, after I finished shopping... But I hear the fair is in town.. and if you don't have anything else on," he said, one hand on the back of his neck, "Would like to come with me?" He asked. Terra felt like she could explode with happiness. "Yes, yes, yes!" She yelled elatedly. "I would love to, with the carousel, and the ferris wheel, and the tunnel of lo-oops!" She clamped a hand to her mouth, so she didn't look like a lovesick fool. "Well, I'm done here, so, shall we?" Vincent held out a hand.

Vincent couldn't believe his luck. He had managed to get a date with the hottest girl he had ever seen. They were going to the fair together! And Vincent didn't notice, but they were holding hands. Vincent had known about Terra from the start. The princess of Markovia, an ex titan, and ex criminal. As they got on the ferris wheel, Vincent saw a shady looking man get in the carriage opposite. He paid him no heed, and let Terra rest her head on his shoulder. Terra looked so content like that, head on my shoulder, Vincent thought. He liked the ferris wheel, so peaceful. Vincent then noticd the man was standing. He then, lightning fast, pulled a pistol from his jacket and aimed it at Terra, who was now sitting bolt upright. Vincent analyzed the situation. Using his magic, he saw the man tense, and his mucsles begin to move, activating each other, bringing his finger to the trigger. Vincent roared a word of power, in a language older than Azarath, and the gun, and his bullet, were sent into the edge of the carriage, and then bombarded with another few spells, culminating in a devastaing explosion, which rent the gunman through the air. Terra looked up at him, and kissed him, wordlessly.

Terra had been terrified. She couldn't use her powers in the carriage, as she may have hit another carriage. But seeing Vincent like that. So full of protective fury, so defensive of this girl he had only met an hour ago. His eyes glowed with a red magic. And, then, it was over. She looked at him, and kissed him. "What was that for?" He asked. "Saving my life, obviously. If you didn't like it, I apoligize." She retorted, defensive in an angry way. "No, I didnt like it," He said, "I adored it." He pulled her into a soft kiss, her soft, cherry coloured lips pressing against his lips, deep black and mysterious.

Vincent flew himself and his now girlfriend Terra to the ground, and then handed her a bike helmet, and hopped on to his bike. She gently clambered on to the bike, and wrapped her arms round his waist. He sped off, to his place, as agreed after the shooting. This was because Terra would generally sleep with friends, as her parents weren't around, and was now sleeping round his. They arrived at his place, and he showed her to his room. It had a king sized bed in the middle, big enough for four people at least. "Thats where you will sleep," Vincent said, while pulling out a spare bed, "And this is where I sleep." He gestured for her to look away as he got changed into some shorts and a tight fitting vest, and lay on the spare bed with the blanket over his head while Terra got changed. When she was done, she lay on the bed and pulled up the covers. "If there is anything you want, just say." Vincent said, and rolled over.

Terra lay in bed thinking, mustering up her courage, before she sat up and asked him. "You know you said if there was anything I wanted, I could ask, yeah?" She enquired. "Hmm?" He stirred from his groggy state. "Yes, what is it babe?" He replied. "Seriously Vincent? I've been dropping hints since the shop." She said, pouting a bit. "No, I have no idea." He said. "Come over here." She motioned him to stand by her bed. Once he was next to the bed, she gently traced her finger over his shirt. "I want you," She rolled over, patting the space next to her, "Lying here, with me. And if you don't get what I'm implying, then I will make it clear." She said, as she removed her top. Vincent, catching up lay next to her. He could say his chemistry project overflowed, causing the stained sheets, or the bed broke because the project blew up. His maid wouldn't question him, and as long as he would Terra, he would never doubt life again.


End file.
